Dry markers have been in use for many years to mark on white boards with several different colors of marker. Large hand-held felt erasers of a size similar to conventional chalkboard erasers are commonly supplied for use with dry markers in cleaning the dry markings off of the white board after it has been marked up to clear the white board for another set of markings.
A problem with the prior apparatus is that a user often needs to erase only a small portion of a marking on a white board. The conventional erasers are often too big to be of assistance in accurately erasing small areas without erasing nearby markings which are intended to remain on the white board. Another problem with the prior apparatus is that the large, hand-held erasers are often lost or else located a distance away from the user's immediate location when a small erasure is needed.
As a result of the aforesaid problems, the user frequently uses his or her finger to make small erasures on the white board. While this finger technique is effective for erasing, it quickly creates a mess on the user's finger which then spreads to the hand and then to the user's clothing.